Scream in silence
by Sombraline
Summary: Pour les 100 reviews de I need some help- "Tu en as dit trop, ou alors pas assez, Sev. Explique-moi." Pourquoi est-ce que son amant se forçait ainsi au silence à chacun de leurs ébats? Sirius n'était pas certain qu'il voulait savoir...


**Salut les gens! :)**

**Comme promis, un One-Shot pour fêter les 100 reviews de I need some help (pour lesquelles je vous suis très reconnaissante! ^^). Le scénar suit presque la même trame que I need... C'est en quelque sorte ce qui aurait pu se passer si Sirius n'avait jamais su ce qui se passait chez Severus et qu'ils n'avaient commencés à sortir ensemble qu'à la fin de la guerre (évidemment, ils ont tous survécu... héhé). Encore une fois, mille mercì à Tirelipimpon sur le Chihuahua pour toute son aide (y compris jouer la pastèque xD) et à Ellana-San qu'a trouvé le titre**

**Nombre de mots: **2804

_Pensées de Severus et flash-back_

« Pensées de Sirius »

**Bonne lecture! :)**

Toc, toc, toc, toc, toc...

Les montants du lit qui cognent sur le mur à un rythme répétitif… selon les mouvements réguliers de Sirius…

Crii, crii, crii, crii, crii…

Le vieux matelas qui gémit… À la place de Severus, pour ainsi dire…

Une respiration hachée et entrecoupée au-dessus de lui…

…_ne pas faire de bruit. Ne pas faire de bruit. …Putain de bordel de m… pas de bruit…_

Une expression paniquée dans les yeux. Les paupières fermées et un son étouffé…

« Pitié, Sev… me refais pas ce coup-là. Pas aujourd'hui, j't'en pris… »

Un rythme plus rapide encore. Des flash-back horrifiants.

_Sirius. C'est Sirius. Pas Lui... Je n'ai pas à faire ça… Tout ça est passé… je n'ai pas à m'en rappeler maintenant…_

Un poing enfoncé dans la bouche pour retenir tout son éventuel. Le visage crispé dans une expression de douleur.

« C'est pas vrai… cette fois, j'en ai marre… il va devoir s'expliquer, une fois pour toute. »

Le mouvement qui s'arrête brusquement. Un geignement surpris qui franchit les lèvres pincées.

_Silence. Silence. Se la fermer… il va partir…. Non, j'débloque, c'est Sirius… ou pas?_

-Sev?

_C'est lui. J'suis con… j'dois vraiment avoir l'air stupide… Faire comme si de rien n'était._

-Oui?

Le Serpentard se maudit mentalement pour le ton étranglé de sa voix.

« Allez, Sirius. C'est le moment où jamais. »

-…Pourquoi tu fais ça?

-Pourquoi je fais quoi? Rétorqua aussitôt Severus d'un ton sec.

-Pourquoi tu te forces à n'émettre aucun bruit chaque fois qu'on couche ensemble.

-…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua froidement le maître des potions en se relevant brutalement, attrapant sa robe d'un geste sec.

Vif comme l'éclair, Sirius se saisit aussitôt d'un autre pan du vêtement, le tirant hors de portée de son amant.

-Bla –Sirius, siffla Severus avec agaçement, espèrant de tout cœur ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Rends moi ça tout de suite.

-Pas question, rétorqua le Gryffondor avec détermination. Tu en as dis trop, ou alors pas assez. Explique.

-Expliquer quoi? Il n'y a rien à dire. Rends moi…

-Rien à dire? Je t'ai vu te mordre les doigts jusqu'au sang pour n'émettre aucun son! Et puis t'as toujours cet éclat de peur dans les yeux…

-Ridicule, grinça Severus en détournant le regard. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Sev? Regarde moi.

_Regarde moi quand j'te parle, gamin. Arrête de pleurnicher tout de suite ou je t'arrache les yeux!_

Severus déglutit péniblement. Il devait vraiment arrêter de superposer ces souvenirs à Sirius… Une main se posa soudainement sur son bras et il sursauta.

_Tobias tira sèchement sur le bras de son fils, l'attirant irrémédiablement contre lui. Il tira les cheveux de Severus dans son dos pour le forcer à lever les yeux._

-…Sev?

_Merde! Descend de ton trip, Severus! Tobias est mort et enterré, et tout ce que tu as devant toi en ce moment, c'est Sirius qui est franchement perplexe! Ressaisis-toi!_

«Bon sang, c'est quoi ce regard tout perdu?! Pourquoi je peux pas choper un petit copain normal? Et pourquoi il secoue la tête comme ça, du coup? »

-Quoi? Lança Severus avec raideur, relevant soudainement la tête. J'ai dit qu'il n'y avait rien à expliquer. Rends moi ça immédiatement.

-Pour que tu réagisse comme ça, il y a quelque chose. Déclara Sirius d'un ton décidé. Explique toi, Sev.

-Ce –C'est juste un réflexe, d'accord? Si tu y tiens tant que ça, je m'épancherai en bruit inutiles la prochaine fois. Maintenant, je-

-Comment est-ce que tu chopes des réflexes pareils?

-Je… ce n'est pas un sujet important!

-Pour que tu en fasses un plat pareil…

-Sirius, rends moi tout de suite…

Le Gryffondor, affichant un air provoquant, roula la robe noire en boule et la glissa sous son oreiller, tirant la langue à Severus.

-Tu t'expliques ou tu quittes la maison comme ça. Je te rappelle juste que Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Remus et Dumbledore sont dans le salon. Ils réagiraient plutôt étrangement à te voir habillé comme ça, eh?

_Tu veux vraiment sortir de cette chambre, Severus? Je te rappelle juste que ta mère est dans la cuisine… tu pense qu'elle serait fiere de toi si elle savait à quel point tu es pathétique?_

Secouant la tête pour se débarasser de la voix un peu trop insistante de Tobias qui résonnait dans sa tête, Severus se pinca l'arête du nez.

-C'est n'importe quoi, Black. Il n'y a rien à raconter.

-Sev? À chaque fois qu'on couche ensemble, tu préfère te torturer toi-même, supposément par « réflexe » (il dessina des guillemets dans les airs avec ses doigts) que d'émettre le moindre son… tu refuses de me dire pourquoi, et moi, je commence sérieusement à le prendre personnellement…

-Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec toi! C'est juste… ça ne te concerne pas, et je…je…

Sirius ne dit rien, se contentant d'observer Severus d'un air volontairement agaçant. Avec un grand, grand soupir, celui-ci se laissa finalement tomber sur le bord du lit.

-J'ai pris l'habitude parce qu'aussi loin que je me rappelle, on m'a toujours ordonné de garder le silence, vu?

_Alors maintenant, écoute moi bien, petit monstre… si tu t'avises de faire le moindre son, je te jure que j'irai la voir, ta petite rouquine…et ce sera entièrement de ta faute, c'est clair?_

-Qui donne des ordres pareils?! S'étonna Sirius d'un air troublé.

Severus se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait toujours su qu'il devrait un jour avoir à nouveau cette conversation, tout en redoutant sérieusement le jour où cela arriverait. Il n'avait absolument, mais alors absolument aucune envie de devoir expliquer tout cela à Sirius.

-Sev? S'inquièta celui-ci devant son silence.

Avec un soupir, le Serpentard ferma finalement les yeux et recommenca à parler.

-Ok, Black. Tu m'assures que rien de ce que je ne te dirai ne se retrouveras ressorti en présence de Lupin, Potter, Weasley et compagnie?

-Promis, assura aussitôt Sirius.

-Très bien, alors… poses tes questions, qu'on en finisse.

-Qui? Demanda immédiatement le Gryffondor.

-Tobias Snape, Jonas Lussier, Edward Juliot, avec alternance occasionnelle de Ertis Fitch et de Kennagh Mauvernay. Répondit Severus d'un air las.

-To.. hum, Tobias _Snape_…? Tenta prudemment Sirius.

-Lui-même.

_Arrête, papa, arrête, s'il te plait!_

-C'est…

-Ce qui m'a relativement servi de père. Autres questions?

-Quoi?! Attends, mais c'est… c'est dégueulasse, il… c'est de l'inceste!

-Sans blague.

-Et… et les autres…? Demanda Sirius, visiblement incertain de vouloir la réponse.

-Ses amis, marmonna le Serpentard en fixant résolument le sol.

-Oh bordel… c'est ce que je pense, hein?

-Dépendamment de ce à quoi tu pense. Je peux ravoir cette robe, maintenant, histoire que j'aille me pendre quelque part?

-Bon sang, Sev! Et tu ne m'as jamais dit… tu… depuis quand?

-J'avais huit ans la première fois, grinça le Serpentard en plaquant à nouveau une main sur son visage.

_Dis donc, Tobias… ton kid, t'as jamais remarqué à quel point il ressemble à une gonzesse, avec ses ch'veux longs et sa taille de fillette?_

-Hu-Huit ans, bredouilla Sirius. C-C'est… merde,…j'savais même pas encore ce que voulait dire le mot « sexe », bordel…

« Putain d'ordure…je vais aller le tuer…»

-J'aurais volontiers gardé cette ignorance un certain bout de temps, Black, je t'assure, grinça Severus d'un ton sifflant. Mais tout ça n'a plus la moindre importance, puisque j'ai veillé personnellement à ce que ces types soient morts et enterrés, alors peut-être pourrions nous clore le sujet?

-Hein? S'écria Sirius avec un deuxième choc. T-Tu les as tué?

« Dommage. J'lui aurais bien expliquée ma façon de penser…un accident, un impardonnable… ça arrive tellement vite… »

-Il semblerait, lança Severus d'un ton glacial. Comme quoi les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas complètement tort en me traitant de mangemort… j'avais quinze ans quand j'ai tué mon père, ajouta-t-il en crachant le dernier mot.

-Q-Quinze ans, répéta Sirius avec un air horrifié. Bordel de merde…

-J't'avais dit que le sujet ne te rendrais pas joyeux. Tu veux savoir autre chose où je peux aller me jeter dans la Tamise?

-Attends, attends, tu me parles à la suite de viol, de meurtres et de mangemort et tu t'attends à ce que je te laisse partir sans plus?!

-Disons que je l'espèrais, soupira Severus.

-Que dire… Sev, je suis… désolé, dégouté… pas par toi, hein! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Et... bon sang… et tout ce temps… et on te renvoyait là-bas pour les vacances…

-Et? Lança agressivement le Serpentard. J'ai survécu, nan?

_Arrête de geindre, espèce de monstre… tu survivras._

-Sev… j'sais bien que tu vas me parler de réflexes et tout le toutim, mais… ils sont morts, tu y as veillé toi-même… alors pourquoi tu continues à faire ça…?

-J'sais pas, ok? C'est juste l'habitude qui… et tes réflexes à TOI aident pas… je… j'peux avoir cette robe, oui ou non? Grinça finalement Severus, le visage d'une surprenante couleur rose.

-Mes… tu veux dire, j'fais des trucs comme eux? Paniqua Sirius, complètement sous le choc.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit! Ce… ce n'est pas important, Black, bon sang.. tu réalises à quel point cette conversation est pénible?

-Vaux mieux ça que… au nom de Merlin, Sev… tout ce temps-là, je te torturais sans le savoir en te rappelant ces enflures! C'est bien la dernière des choses que je veux que tu ressentes quand on est ensemble!

-Tu ne… ce n'est pas _si_ grave, Black, il faut juste que je m'…habitue. J'dois me débarrasser de l'idée, d'accord?

-Tu ne pourras pas t'en débarrasser si je fais comme eux! Allez, dis moi franchement ce que je fais qui ne va pas! De toute façon, fais ce que tu veux, tu en auras marre avant moi, parce que je ne te rendrai pas ta robe avant que tu ne répondes.

Le Serpentard devant lui lui jeta un regard emplis d'une telle fatigue et d'une telle lassitude que Sirius faillit lui rendre sa robe en s'excusant, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Severus ferma a nouveau les yeux.

-Très bien, rappelle moi juste de t'oublietter avant d'aller me suicider. Alors, cesse de me tenir les bras dans le dos, de mettre ta main sur ma nuque, de tirer sur mes cheveux et de pianoter sur mes côtes. C'est a peu près tout.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Sirius donnait l'étrange impression d'avoir perdu toute capacité a refermer sa bouche, expérimentant pleinement pour la toute première fois l'expression "béer d'étonnement".

-O…Okay, dit-il finalement. Je… J'ferai attention… donc si a l'avenir je fais encore… d'autres gestes pas agréables… tu me le dis direct, Okay?

-Sans problème, répondit Severus d'un ton ironique. J'peux ravoir cette robe, la, histoire d'aller me tailler les veines?

-T'es _sûr_ qu'il n'y a rien d'autre, hum? Demande Sirius en décidant d'ignorer la dernière phrase de son amant. Parce que bon, comme t'as dit, c'est pas le sujet de conversation le plus-

-Ne serre pas mes mains non plus. Coupa Severus avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui a hâte d'en finir.

-Tes…? répéta Sirius d'un air perplexe.

-Je ne compte pas le nombre de phalanges qu'ils m'ont brisées de cette façon, d'accord?

Sirius eut un frisson mi- dégouté, mi- haineux.

-Bande de salopards…

-Ouais, mais des salopards hors-service de toute manière. Le sujet est clos.

-Attends… y'a pas aussi un truc avec tes côtes que…?

-Au nom du ciel, Black, j'ai comme l'étrange impression que tu fais durer cette discussion, là… Oui, bon, ça aussi, comme elles ont été cassées plusieurs fois…

_CRAC! Merde, Tobias, comment tu vas lui faire cacher ça?! Il se débrouillera… l'est trop fier pour admettre quelle petite pute il est…_

-Bordel… soupira Sirius. Est-ce que d'autres… parties de ton anatomies ont ce genre d'association?

-En fait, à part mes dents…

-J'oserai plus te toucher, lança Sirius avec un mélange d'horreur et de désabusement. Et, euh… pourquoi les dents, exactement…?

-Est-ce que quelqu'un qui avait les dents cassés t'as déjà… commenca Severus d'un ton qui avait tout de l'étudiant amer qu'il avait été quelques années plus tôt.

-Ça va, ça va! Coupa précipitamment Sirius, à présent totalement horrifié. Merlin, Sev, comment tu peux sortir des horreurs pareil d'un ton si neutre…?

-Grandir avec a du aider… cesse de me regarder avec cet air horrifié où je _jure _que je t'oubliette avant de partir. J'suis pas une pauvre petite victime sans défense, je te rappelle…

-Ah non? Et c'est quoi pour toi un gamin qui se retrouve totalement sans défense face à des salopards d'adultes qui abusent de lui pendant des années?

-Et quoi?! Ils sont morts, enterrés et l'affaire l'est avec! De toute façon, c'était normal dans mon cas, donc je…

En quelques secondes à peine, le ton avait monté jusqu'à ce que chacun des deux adultes se soient mis à crier. Severus semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs, si bien que ses mots paraissaient avoir de la difficulté à suivre ce qu'il disait, cependant que Sirius paraissait à la fois perplexe et furieux.

-Normal?! Normal! Sev, as-tu seulement conscience de ce que tu viens de dire?! D'abord, oui, t'es une victime, que tu le veuilles ou pas, et un adulte qui semble n'en avoir toujours pas fini avec cette affaire! Ensuite, c'est _tout_ sauf normal, au nom de Merlin!

-Arrête! Arrête, Sirius, arrête tout de suite, ok?! Bordel de merde, pourquoi tu dois toujours tout discuter une éternité?! J'en ai fini avec cette histoire depuis des années, c'est clair?! Et je ne voulais pas dire normal, je voulais… bordel, c'est correct, quoi…

-Non, tu n'en a clairement pas fini avec, et tout ce que tu as dit pendant la dernière demi-heure le prouve bien! Et tu relance avec le mot « correct »… Merlin, il était plus que temps d'avoir cette discussion…

-Bon sang, Bl- Sirius! C'est exactement ce pourquoi je ne voulais pas avoir cette discussion! Je ne l'ai eue que deux, enfin maintenant trois, fois dans mon existence et à chaque fois…

Il se coupa brusquement et termina sa phrase avec un soupir las et un geste de la main.

-Peu importe. Rends moi cette robe, maintenant.

-Minute. Deux autres fois? Avec qui? Quand? Interrogea Sirius avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Severus eut un immense soupir, puis releva la tête, visiblement résigné à finir de s'expliquer.

-Avec Malefoy, j'avais 14 ans. Il m'a fait prendre la Marque pour que je tue mon père, sous menace d'aller tout dire au directeur.

-Charmant… sans faire un geste pour te tirer de là légalement, évidemment… ordure. Et l'autre?

-…Evans. Neuf ans.

-Attends, t'es en train de me dire que Lily était au courant depuis toujours et qu'elle n'a rien dit? S'étonna Sirius, incrédule.

-Oh, tout le quartier était au courant… mais je l'ai rencontrée quand j'avais neuf ans. En cinquième année, elle menacait aussi d'aller voir Dumbledore et j'ai du lui dire que j'avait tout inventé… du coup elle m'en a voulu des mois durant et aucune occasion de s'expliquer puisqu'elle était avec qui tu sais…

-Pourquoi tu tenais temps à ce que Dumbledore ne le sache pas?

-Il n'avait pas ma confiance, à l'époque… remarque la logique : tu essaie de me tuer, tu t'en tires avec cinquante points de maison et une semaine de retenue, et moi avec une semaine à la maison pour me « remettre du choc »…

-Bordel… de ce point de vue, j'avoue… et jamais après tu ne lui as…?

-Non. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir de toute manière.

-Kay… j'comprend ta réticence à m'en parler… mais ça ne peut qu'être bénéfique, hmm? Regarde, là, je vais pouvoir faire plus attention en sachant pourquoi… et si ça te permet de sortir ce truc qui te hante depuis des décennies maintenant…

-Ça-ne-me-hante-pas! Siffla Severus entre ses dents en séparant chacune des syllabes. Tout ça n'a aucune importance!

-Ça en a, Sev'. Et je veux t'aider à t'en débarasser, maintenant, c'est clair? Laisse moi au moins essayer.

-Et tu vas faire quoi? Retourner dans le passé? M'oublietter à long terme? Aller cracher sur leurs tombes? Je t'écoute!

Un soupir las passa les lèvres de Sirius.

-Non… ce qui est fait est fait et crois bien que je le déplore… Mais je vais m'assurer de ne plus te faire penser à eux, d'accord?

Il y eut un bref moment de silence. Severus jeta un regard dubitatif à Sirius cependant que ce dernier hésitait.

-Par contre… ajouta-t-il après un instant. Aller cracher sur leurs tombes…

Severus eut un petit rire.

-J'crois que je me ferai jamais à l'idée, marmonna-t-il d'un ton bourru.

-Quelle idée? S'étonna Sirius.

-Que tu tiennes à moi… répondit le Serpentard en rougissant.

-Va falloir t'y faire, pourtant! Répondit Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules du Serpentard.

Celui-ci hésita un instant puis eut un sourire concupiscent

-Faudrait peut-être vérifier si t'as tout bien retenu, tu sais.

**Et sur ce, laissons nos deux protagonistes adorés à leurs intimité ^^; j'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Reviews, please!**


End file.
